we all have secrets
by 34KWBLBRBOBU
Summary: Blossom is in a coma thanks to Brick. Love arises, and hidden feelings arise. Boomer and Bubbles have an affair. Blossom and brick are dating. A statement bubbles make turn all to turn on the blues? something's up with blossom. why is buttercup over reacting with bubble's? starts off with blues, minor greens, mainly reds
1. sorrow, thoughts, secrets

**Brick's pov**

Great I just put my crush Blossy in the hospital, in a coma. Over a dumb little fight, guess I was just having too much fun. So here I am now sulking. I decided to tell my half brain dim-witted brothers that we're not fight anymore. Boomer was glad to hear that, Butch on the other hand was making jokes that I was going weak. He shut up when I said he would have done the same if it was Buttercup. _Knock knock_

"Come in!" first time anyone knocks.

"Yo, Brick are you going to come eat dinner? Its pizza!" something got Butch in a good mood and it's not pizza.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Then hurry up before I eat it all. Yo, Boomer hurry up before I eat all the pizza!" Can't he walk to Boomers room or fly! Without yelling?!

I adjusted my cap and went down to the kitchen. Knowing to well if you don't go down there now then you don't get dinner, because Butch ate it all.

**Butch's pov**

Brick's been down lately, and Boomer is still writing letters to bubbles. Yet, strangely he keeps his door close. Who cares I'm over thinking it. The worst is he told that we're not allowed to fight the girls since what happen to Blossom. Mojo is mad about it to. But, right now is dinner so who cares.

"Butch tell your brothers to come down stairs, to eat." At least that monkey didn't give me a lecture.

"Fine." can't that old ape do it!

I flew all the way upstairs, and stopped at Brick's door. I knocked not caring if he answered since that would mean more food for me! Sadly, he did.

"Come in!" god you could hear the sadness in his voice it's annoying!

"Yo, Brick are you going to come eat dinner? Its pizza!" trying to drag him from those thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Damn still sorrow in his voice, all because of a girl damn!

"Then hurry up before I eat it all. Yo, Boomer hurry up before I eat all the pizza!" not bothering to go to his room, so I ran downstairs. Well flew.

**Boomers pov**

Here I am having fun with bubbles. More like both undress and in bed having sex. Since she's been upset about the incident 2 days ago. Next, thing I know Butch is calling for dinner, and that means if you don't right away he eats it all, so no dinner for you. At that point me and bubbles, jumped out of bed and threw on our clothes.

"Do I look alright, like before I came here?" she asked me

"Huh?" I was too busy looking at her and finding my clothes that I didn't hear

"I said, do I look alright like before I came here?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Boomie!" then she kissed me and flew out the window.

I just hope Butch hasn't eaten everything yet. I sighed now to deal with my brothers. I jet right out of my room not noticing that I wasn't wearing pants.


	2. lies,pants, conclusions

**Bubble's pov**

We we're just having some and next thing I know is that Butch is yelling for Boomer. Boomer and me after both hearing that jumped out of bed. I threw on my clothes as fast as I could, but Boomer on the other hand was still trying to find his clothing. It's kind of funny since his clothing was right next to him.

"Do I look alright, like before I got here?" I asked, he turns to face me. But of course he was in a daze. Figures.

"Huh?" Seriously, Boomer did you not just hear what I said? I guess he was too busy looking, and forgot to listen.

"I said, do I look alright like before I came here?" Let's just hopes he answers this time.

"Yeah." Yay he heard.

"Thanks, Boomie!" And with that I flew out his window. But, before I left I turned around in the nick of time, to see Boomer fly out of his room with no pants on. Silly Boomer.

I turned around and left, flying through the rain and god its freezing! Dang it's pouring, ice tonight! And it's not even **winter**! Buttercup is not going to be happy about me coming home late. She's going to have so many questions._ Sigh._ Two days ago Blossom and Brick we're fighting. Two days ago Blossom ended up in a coma. Since two days ago Boomer told me that Brick's been a wreck. Well guess I'm home time to deal with BC.

* * *

><p>Boomer's<span><strong> pov<strong>

Why do we have stairs? This isn't even a house! Damn today hates me. What's worse is that there is barely any food! If I felt up to it I would kill Butch. But then again it's my fault for being late. But really I'm shocked! Brick is talking! I must have hit my head or something.

"Um, Boomer where's your pants?" God dammit I forgot my pants thanks so much Mojo for asking me that. Because, now everyone's looking my way, and Butch is trying not to laugh.

"Boomer it's not Sunday so put on some pants. And after this we're heading over to the girls." Thank you Brick I know it's not Sunday, and I'm going to be killed by Buttercup.

"Um, I will go and put some on." With that I flew upstairs to my room. I tore everything apart, couldn't find my damn pants. Then I went to sit on my bed and there they are my pants laying on my bed. I tore up my room for nothing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Butch's pov <strong>

**BEST / WORST DAY YET! **First, BC kissed me. Next, we have pizza. Then, Boomer comes out with no pants on! **Best day yet**! Until, Brick said it wasn't Sunday. But goddamn this pizza is good!

* * *

><p><span><strong> Brick's pov<strong>

Once I got down stairs Butch was shoving food in his mouth. No shocker there. And Mojo was slapping his hand. The only thing that shocked them was when I talked. I swear it was like they never heard me talk before! Then all of a sudden you see Boomer standing there like a moron. With no pants on what so ever.

"Um, Boomer where's your pants?" Mojo asked what was on everyone's mind. Though I don't think Butch heard, since he's failing at trying not to laugh.

"Boomer it's not Sunday so put on some pants. And after this we're heading over to the girls." Right then and there his face dropped. And goddamn he was sweating.

" Um, I will go and put some on." Next, thing you know he 's flying out of the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Buttercup's pov <strong>

Where the hell has she been? She came home late tonight! Is that a bite mark on her fucking neck?! Ever since what happened two days ago. I've been protective since I'm the second oldest. She better have answers.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to visit Blossom." She's lying I can tell.

"Well, what what the hell is on your neck?"

"Its a bruise." she is so lying.

" Fine. But don't let it happen again. And go let try and hide it. Since, the boys are coming."

"I won't, and I will." Then she flew upstairs. She I so damn confusing sometimes. _knock Ring_. God people are annoying!

"I'm coming." _knock, knock, ring,_ _ring, ring_. Butch, I am going to kill him.

" Butch stop ringing the damn doorbell or I will kill you!" Finally he stops!

:


	3. secrets, secrets, and more secrets

**Bricks' pov **

Boomer came down with pants on, and we headed out the door. When we got to the girl's house, you could hear Buttercup yelling at Bubbles'. Right after we heard Bubbles' go upstairs, Butch decided to wake up the whole house {or piss Buttercup off} by ringing the damn doorbell. He was giving me a damn headache {a/n don't know how its spelled}.

"Butch, stop ringing the damn doorbell or I will kill you!" Butch was smiling like an idiot at how well she knows him. Only know who he is out of us by the way he's annoying.

"Come in."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles' pov <strong>

I hate lying to Buttercup, but I know she would freak out. Just as I hit the top step the is multiple knocks and rings at the door. I turned around to find that the boys we're in the door way. I ran straight to my room I sure hope that not one of them heard a thing. I turned and ran to my room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boomer's pov <strong>

Right as Butter cup opened the door she looked pissed. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Bubbles' flee upstairs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Buttercup's pov <strong>

When I opened the door I growled at who was at the door. I looked over at Butch to see he had this idiotic grin on his face. I glanced at Brick who looked like a total mess but better than I last saw him. Boomer looked like he was guilty or afraid of something, but I shrugged it off. Strange people.

"Come in." I moved out of the way so they can come in.

Brick and Butch came in right away, and Boomer just stood their. I raised a eyebrow at him and he walked in slowly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bubbles' pov <strong>

10 days have gone since the incident. Worse is the secret I have been keeping. Guess I had to much fun with Boomer woops. I'm going to have a kid with Boomer Jojo! I found out today and today just so happens to be the day that Blossom woke up! She didn't remember a thing about how she ended up there, no one mentioned anything to her. Now she and Brick are dating!

_Two days later..._

MOJO'S DEAD! Dear, God. This week keep's on getting worse. The boys don't even know. Only Boomer will know unless Blossom tells them first. I've been sending him letter's, and he been sending me some. Only me and him know about the whole I'm going to have a child thing. Since I have been a wimp on telling my sister's, since who know's what Buttercup might do, and Blossom's long lecture about me being the good one and all. Plus I really don't want those two fighting or Buttercup killing Boomer and yelling at his brothers. _Knock, knock, ring, ring, ring. _I snapped out of my thoughts by the doorbell, more likely Butch.

"Butch! I swear to god if you don't stop ringing the damn doorbell, I will personally kill you!" Leave it to Buttercup to scare someone or wakeup the whole neighborhood. I smiled and flew out of my room as fast as I could. Since, my powers were faltering, god I hate that.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Buttercup's pov <strong>

MOJO JOJO IS DEAD! Finally, he is gone know I can sit here and enjoy some television. _Knock, knock, ring, ring, ring._

I swear right now I will kill Butch.

"Will you ever learn not to ring the damn doorbell at this house over and over again? Because we all know it's you!" I yanked the door open, just to see those morons standing there. God, they have no life.

"What? You better have a good reason why your here." Butch smirked. Just as he opened his mouth...

"They're here because we said it was okay. Plus they are here to hang out. Remind me why we have stairs again?" I scoffed. My sister is such a blonde, and why wasn't I told about this? I turned to Bubbles dear God, she looks awful. I mean like she was hit by antidote x, because she always is colorful and what not.

"Why didn't anyone tell me! And we have stairs because the house was like this, and the Professor can't fly! Stop being blonde, for once! God, you look awful." She gave me a glare. I shrugged.

"Uh, yeah what your sister said. And I thought Blossom said she told you." I turned back to the door and stared at those boys.

"She did. Buttercup just doesn't listen." I growled. Blondes are annoying.

" I reminded her this morning. I also sent her a text 10 minutes ago." I hate both my sisters right now. I looked at the boys, just to see Butch smirking, Brick smiling, and Boomer looking everywhere. That boy has problems.

"Fine come in then." They walked in. I slammed the door, and turned to see Blossom and Brick talking. Butch staring at the television, and the two blues acting strange. I shrugged it off. They're blond it could be anything.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blossom's pov <strong>

I woke up in the hospital, and I had no memory of what happened at all. My sisters looking at me, and dear lord the Jojo brothers were there. Next, thing I knew Brick asked me out, and I said yes. Yet, no one said why I was in the hospital. That was two days ago. I have my memory now since, Buttercup can't shut up at all. Those two days, Bubbles' has been distant. And yesterday, Mojo died. The boys don't know, because no one has told them. Plus Buttercup and me watched it to. I am freaking out because I am going to have a kid! I don't get it we were so careful! And we weren't even dating! _Knock, knock, ring, ring, ring. _I snapped out of my thought at the second of the doorbell, or more likely Buttercup screaming.

I hopped off of my bed and ran out of my room to the stairs. Just to see a very tired or more like awful looking Bubbles' make her way down the stairs. Grumbling about why we have stairs, my sisters have changed quit a bit. Except Buttercup. I stopped on the top of stairs, just get a better listen of it all.

"What? You better have a good reason why you're here." Just like Buttercup_ sigh_ something's never change.

"They're here because we said it was okay. Plus they are here to hang out. Remind me why we have stairs again?" I couldn't help but laugh at how blonde my sister is.

"Why didn't anyone tell me! And we have stairs because the house was like this, and the professor can't fly! Stop being blonde, for once! God, you look awful."

"Uh, yeah what your sister said. And I thought Blossom told you." I tried not to laugh about how annoyed and uncomfortable Brick looked.

"She did. Buttercup just doesn't listen." I made my way down the stairs and stopped at the bottom step.

"I reminded her this morning. I also sent her a text 10 minutes ago."

I walked and sat down on the couch next to Bubbles'. While getting a quick peek of a smiling Brick. Buttercup let the boys in and Brick came over and we talked. I glanced over at the two blues, who were looking every but each other. I looked at the two greens, who were not in this room!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boomer's pov<strong>

okay let's just get this straight. I am the only one of my brothers that know Mojo is dead. And only Bubbles' and me know the whole she is pregnant thing. When I walked into their house, I sat next to Bubbles'. But, that whole time we didn't make eye contact. When I glanced at Brick, I saw him give me a questioning look. I shrugged it off. If my brothers found out about the whole, Mojo being dead thing, they would freak. Since, that would mean HIM would take us. We can't let that happened. Since, the last we were with him he raped us. I shivered at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>took a while but here is a quick update!<strong>


	4. author note

**Hey guys. Just needed to say I have school and all. I don't own the powerpuff girls, nor rowdyruffs. Only the story. I need insperatio for other storys and I have a pole so please vote and review please! I am new at this stuff so yeah. Please don't kill me for what I have done. Thanks!**


	5. plans, forgotten, family

**No one's pov **

"_What lovely news. With that monkey gone, those boys will be mine." _

_Click. _The shadow turned off the cable. Singing in a feminine voice. The room filled with smoke, and everything turned red. With that the feminine voice left to prepare for its plan, and fulfill it. The only thing in its way was the three puffs. Clueless, to all that will happen, and the boys past. Well that what it thought.

The three ruffs and the three puffs, sat inside watching a horror film much to Bubbles' protest. Eating popcorn and snuggling up to each other. Unbeknownst that someone or something is watching.

Midnight struck, and the girls snuggled closer to the boys. Blossom fighting against sleep, Bubbles' giving in, and Buttercup eating popcorn. Soon, the girls gave in. The boys carried the young girls upstairs and dropped them in their separate rooms, and returned to the movie.

**Bubble's mind **

_That movie was freaking scary. I can't believe they made me watch that! Wait a sec, Boomer said something (well thought anyways) but what was it! I will remember in the morning. And what the heck was with the rustling outside? Something is going on, and I am determined to find out. _

* * *

><p>Just as the boys put the girls in their rooms, the two figures left. Going back to the volcano where the poor old monkey fell to his fiery death. They took off faster than light, leaving two purple streaks left in the air, forgotten from family. Well that is what they thought, anyways. Ones that can never be forgotten, even after 13 years.<p>

Watching their young siblings for nights. When the fight between the reds they were there. When the monkey fell to his death they were there. They cried and survived. And now, they live in the laboratory of Mojo Jojo.

Inside the house, a small, petite figure stands in the window a single tear fell from her eyes. As she watched the two figures leave. She turned and went to bed, trying to forget what happen. Yet, she couldn't, and even if she could she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>The sun blaring in and the birds singing what a beautiful way to wake up. I walked over to my window and opened it. I picked up a rock on my dresser, and aimed it at the bird that was making noise. I closed my blinds, walked over and closed my bedroom door.<p>

I went to my dresser, and pulled out my green top, black pants, and converse. I looked at my hair, which was still a mess. And went downstairs to see what Bubbles' was cooking. But, before I reached the kitchen, I saw the boys sleeping soundly. It was cute. So, I decided to let them sleep.

"WAKEUP YOU IDIOTS!" I smiled at how fast those boys woke up, Boomer jumping about five. They all glared at me. While I just smiled.

"What's the deal women we were sleeping!?" I looked at Butch and shrugged.

"You were sleeping soundly, and peaceful." He looked at me and mumbled something. I smirked in victory. While the other two rolled their eyes.

"BUTTERCUP!" I rolled my eyes at my sister's harsh tone. The boys on the other hand flinched.

"What?"

"Keep it down! And why don't you just take Bubbles' hand off, will you? Since she just got burned by you, and your annoying screaming!" I glanced at Boomer, who seemed panicky.

"Well, is she alright?"

"Yes! But next time keep it down." Boomer sighed in relief, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then, there is nothing to worry about. And they were sleeping peacefully." She walked out of the kitchen and glared at me.

"Well, you could have let them sleep. And for once in the morning, will you not throw rocks at birds?"

"But, it's annoying. And I can't make no promises on those birds, they are more annoying than them." I pointed at the boys. She rolled her eyes and headed back into the kitchen.

"Whatever." I smiled in victory.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning, and finally remembered what Boomer thought. It was bad and when Blossom hears this she will be upset. I jumped out of bed remembering last night's event. I walked over and opened my window just to find buttercup throw a rock at a bird.<p>

I moved to my dresser and pulled out a blue tank top, black leggings, and black Mary Jane's. I ran downstairs, to catch a glimpse of the boys sleeping. I smiled, walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. I pulled out some waffles, eggs, toast, and bacon, since Buttercup would kill me if I didn't make breakfast.

Blossom walked in a few minutes later. She sat down and just stared into outer space. I started to worry since she never does that. But, one minute later, she snapped out of it and smiled.

"Hi, Bubbles'." I smiled

"Hi, Blossom." She smiled

I turned on the burner, and reached for a pan. Just, before I could set it down, I was startled. I jumped, and in the process, hit my hand on the burner. I whimpered. And the pan hit, the floor. Blossom looked over at me, wide eye. She ran over and asked if I was okay, and I nodded. She gave me some ice and it hurt.

She stormed out of the kitchen, and yelled at Buttercup. While I took a seat in the chair. I kept thinking about those two purple streaks from last night, and who they were. I haven't seen them in a while. Yet, at the same time I think I have. A few minutes later Blossom came in rolling her eyes. She started breakfast, and a little while after Buttercup came in, followed by the boys.

Boomer took a seat next to me asking if I was alright and I nodded. Butch sat by Buttercup, and Brick by Blossom. Blossom passed out breakfast, and took a seat next to Brick. Half- way through the meal Buttercup asked Blossom a question. That made everyone look at her.

"Hey, Blossom. Why didn't you use your superpowers to heal Bubbles'?" everyone turned to look at her.

"I forgot, okay?" everyone shrugged it off. But, when I looked at Blossom I could tell she was lying. Yet, no one else noticed probably, because of the whole incident thing.

* * *

><p>"They have gone through much. Yet, there worries are not over, yet."<p>

"Relax, your sisters have fought against HIM."

"But, they are clueless of what will happen. And mainly you're past."

"Yeah, but the blue one, can read minds."

"It's Bubbles', and yeah but she doesn't know what she is getting into yet."

"Well, if a war happens how will they win? If only my brothers and Buttercup can fight."

"We will figure it out but for now. We plan and wait."

"Good idea."

"Come on Bandit."

The two figures flew off to a place where identity, is never masked. With each hour together, and with their siblings. The one place named school. In two streaks of indigo and violet, they were gone.


End file.
